Kichirou Roumaigo
Kichirou is a 3rd Year student in the class 3-1. He isn't in a club and his persona is Heroic, even though he acts like a loner in most cases. Appearance Kichirou is a tall young man with fair skin. He is of average build and weight. He has deep reddish-brown hair which is mostly flat, with two odd tufts sticking out the side like devil horns and a stray strand that seems to be longer than the rest of his hair and have a life of its own. Some people claim to have seen it move. He also has chocolate-brown eyes. Kichi, as he is nicknamed by close friends, wears the average school uniform with no modifications. Personality Kichirou is generally quiet and reserved around most, but is more outgoing among close friends. He is usually seen reading or lost in thought, yet when another student is attacked, it will trigger his persona and he will be alert and fight back. He has a strong sense of justice and dreams of becoming a top lawyer. Because of this he is studious and gets high marks, not quite being a genius but working hard. If he witnesses suspicious behaviour, he will go to great lengths to bring the person acting odd to justice. He will immediately tell the teacher and the guidance councilor "out of concern". He has the potential to be a great traitor, but his sense of fair play is too much. History He has a bit of a grim home life. It's not that his parents are abusive, it's more that they aren't doing any actual parenting. His mother is constantly away from home on business trips and his dad clearly took advantage of the fact. He had to swear his own son to secrecy about the parade of younger, prettier women spending a night each at the house. Whilst Kichirou is tempted to tell his mother, he doesn't want to betray his father's trust, plus his mother's never home anyway. The rumours that he was the heir of a millionaire came from his refusal to tell people what was going on, keeping the cheating dad and absent mother a secret. He assumes it came from the fact that he doesn't have to ask his dad for money, he's been authorized to just take what he needs. Relationships * Yuukou Tsuki: They aren't close, but they know each other's names and occasionally greet each other. Kichirou admires her determination and enthusiasm but thinks she's a bit dazed sometimes. * Fumiaki Adokenai: He originally thought the younger boy was annoying and loud, but now he appreciates the company Fumiaki sometimes gives him. Quotes "What do you think you're doing?!" ''-Kichirou when seeing another student being attacked before fighting back'' "Whatever you're planning, I'll make sure you don't get away with it..." ''-Kichirou when seeing a student's suspicious behaviour'' "There's a student who's been acting strange....I think they're up to something." ''-Kichirou telling a teacher about suspicious behaviour'' Task Library Book Kichirou will ask the player to find a certain book on the law for them in the library. "I'd do this myself, but I need the book Advanced Law 101. I think it's in the library, but I'm too busy to get it myself. Would you get it for me?" ''-When you ask about the task'' "It's okay if you don't have the time." ''-When you mention the task before finding the book'' "This is it! Thank you for getting it for me, I owe you one." ''-When you give Kichirou the book'' Trivia * The name Kichirou means good luck son, and the surname Roumaigo is a mix of rou "son" and "maigo" which means lost or stray child. Category:OCs Category:Autotunenerd's OCs Category:Males Category:Heroic Category:Homosexual Category:Students Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1